Magical Tamer Secrets of the Chamber
by Rwbyknight
Summary: Returning back to Hogwarts Takeshi and friends find the hidden chamber opened once more. Now he and others must find out who is attacking the students before the school closes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is the first chapter of Magical Tamer Secrets of the Chamber. Change of plans I'll be typing a new chapter every Monday and Friday then posting on the next day or two. I don't own either franchise; now that's out of the way let's begin.  
**

 **MT SC- CH1**

Between returning home and Takeshi's birthday nothing really big happened. He got to know his godfather and god uncle a bit more and spent some time with Tonks and her family. Of course, there have been some digimon attacks, but nothing him and his friends couldn't handle.

Right now we see him with Peckmon on patrol for some digimon along with Ryo and Cyberdramon; since Shinjuku knows about the digimon the tamers can have them out in public.

"Hey, Takeshi?" Ryo asked gaining Takeshi's attention, "When are you returning for Hogwarts again?" "Not for a few day's now, why?" Takeshi asked riding on Peckmon with Ryo doing the same with his partner.

"No reason," Ryo said, "Just wanted to make some small talk since it's boring right now."

"True," Takeshi said, "Or maybe you want to know more about Tonks." he teased getting his human companion to blush.

"Well –." before Ryo could begin his sentence Takeshi's phone rang getting his attention, "Is that the Angel Beats theme?"

"Yeah," Takeshi said answering his phone seeing it was Smith, "Hey aunty, you need something?"

"Yeah there is a MegaKabuterimon three clicks away to you," Smith said over the phone, "I need you and Ryo to get to it."

"Got it, see you later," Takeshi said closing his phone; turning to Ryo he said, "We have a MegaKabuterimon three clicks from us let's go." getting a nod from Ryo.

Reaching the Ultimate level digimon they saw in one of the lesser known parks. "Good thing he's here." Peckmon said; the humans agreed with him.

"Digi-modify," they said slashing their cards, "MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw!" Ryo yelled, "Parrotmon: Sonic Destroyer!" Takeshi yelled both starting their attacks.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" Cyberdramon yelled but the bug digimon dodged from hearing voices near him.

"AHHH!" MegaKabuterimon yelled being shocked from behind. He fired back with, "Mega Buster!" shooting a ball of electricity from his hands.

Both digimon were able to dodge but the bug used it's, "Horn Buster!" shooting a blast of thunder at the champion level digimon.

"AHHH!" both Peckmon and Takeshi yelled from the shock. After that finished Ryo asked worried, "You ok, bro?" "I'll be alright, but we have to be on the ground so our digimon can attack without us on them." Takeshi said getting a nod from Ryo.

Dropping off their human partners the digimon attack at their full strength, "I'll set him up," the Peckmon said to Cyberdramon, "And you'll finish him." getting a nod from the dragon.

"Burning Spiral!" Peckmon yelled drilling a burning foot into the ultimate level; jumping back to avoid the 'Wild Scratcher' he yelled, "Kunai Wing!" launching the feathers. But when the bug dodged Cyberdramon took his chance to attack, "Desolation Claw!" finishing off the digimon.

Catching the egg Takeshi said, "Let's head to the ministry so they can bring this back to the digimon." jumping Peckmon with Ryo doing the same they both went straight for the ministry.

Once there Takeshi gave the egg to one of the employees then splitting off with Ryo, so he can head home, Takeshi went to Smith office but when he got there he saw, "Snape-sensei?"

Turning to the voice both adults saw Takeshi, "Hello there Takeshi, how have you been?" Severus asked. "I'm fine," Takeshi said then asked, "No offense but what are you doing here?"

"I decided to take some time from Hogwarts and thought it would be a good time to catch up with Tharja." Severus answered. "Yes he just went through the clearance and we have been waiting for Tharja to come." Smith said.

"Well wait no further because I'm here." A female voice announced. Turning to the voice they saw Tharja wearing her dark Sorcerer outfit but modified to fit the weather.

"Pleasure to see you again Tharja," Severus said greeting her, "You have my forgiveness about your husband."

Even though she was happy to see an old friend she asked, "How did you know because you left for England before I could even tell you?" but upon seeing Takeshi she understood it was him.

"So how long are you going to stay?" Tharja asked him, "Until the last week for summer." he answered. "So you have a week or so?" Smith verified getting a nod from the potions master.

"But what about the sleeping arrangements?" Smith asked, "He can sleep in one of my guest room," Tharja answered, "I'll be needing his help in some potions anyways." getting a nod from Severus that is was alright.

Before leaving the room Severus gave Takeshi a present, "I know it is your birthday soon so I took the liberty of getting you something." Opening the present Takeshi saw that it was a scrapbook of her mother and father.

"The pictures of your parents are from McGonagall. I have pictures of your mother in her younger years." Severus announced getting a surprising hug from Takeshi.

With both potions master and mistress gone from the room, after Tharja giving her own present, Smith asked amused, "Are you trying to play cupid?" All she got in response was a shrug.

"What did you need from me anyways?" Takeshi asked getting to business. "Just wanted to know about the situation with MegaKabuterimon." was Smiths question. "A few scratches here and there but nothing much." Takeshi replied.

"Good now why don't you head back home." Smith said getting Takeshi to leave. After he left her speaker came to life saying, "Your guests have arrived." Pressing the button she answered, "Send them in please."

Flying on Peckmon to get home Takeshi got home in good time so landing in the front yard Takeshi was curious about why there were so many cars in the driveway.

Opening the front door him and Falcomon walked in and jumped when he heard 'SURPRISE' from everyone. Laughing he completely forgot it was his birthday today between training and other things.

"Completely forgot didn't you otouto?" Rika asked with Tonks hugging him. "Pretty much." Takeshi replied.

"Can't blame him," Kazu said after greeting him, "It has been a boring week after all."

"I think you're all too big to be hugging me like that anymore." Takeshi grunted after the three youngest tamers ran and jumped hugged him. "It's fun." Ai commented after all three go off him.

"Where's Smith I thought she was with you?" Remus asked. "I don't know she told me to head back." Takeshi replied confused.

"Sorry I'm late," Smith said entering the house, "I had to pick up a few thing."

"What–." before Takeshi could complete his sentence someone hugged him mid-turn.

"Happy birthday Takeshi!" Catherine said. "Catherine?" he blinded then saw, "Andrei?" both nodded.

"Hey thanks for making it," he said hugging her then fist bumping Andrei, "But how did you get here?" "Ask Smith she's the one who got us here." "Thanks, aunty." Takeshi said hugging her. "On problem." she said hugging him back.

"Well, time for cake!" Rumiko yelled walking into the dining with Sirius holding the cake.

"Sweet let's eat." Takato said but was held back by Suzie, "Wait for Takeshi to blow out the candle Takato-kun." Suzie said.

Henry snorted, "Well isn't this familiar." getting nods from all but Catherine, Andrei, and Tonks.

After blowing out the candles and everyone getting a slice of cake Kazu asked, "Takeshi," gaining his attention also interrupting his conversation with Catherine, "Isn't that the girl you've been crushing on." Takeshi and Catherine blushed with Rika along with Tonks walking towards them.

"So this is the girl you like little bro?" Rika asked looking at Catherine getting a slow nod from said little nod. After what seems like forever Rika said, "She's alright." then walk away.

"So you really like me?" Catherine asked getting a hesitant nod from Takeshi, "Well I'm starting to like you too." she said kiss the Japanese/British native on the check getting him to blush.

"Now that's out of the way," Sirius said, "It's time for presents!" he announced.

"Well, I'm going first." Sirius said once more handing his present; opening the present Takeshi saw leather jacket with a raven with its wings spread looking at his godfather he said, "If you're going to ride my bike you're going to need your own."

Next was Ryo, "Here the reason I had to run back to my house." Opening it the birthday boy saw it was a full face mask with a raven painted on it, "Thanks."

Getting cards and clothes from mostly everyone else Takeshi's liked Catherine's the most; it was a trench coat that went past his knees black in color with the design being ravens and wolfs. On the other hand, Andrei's present was a headband with three scratch marks on it.

Receiving a gauntlet he asked Smith with a questioning look, "More weapons?"

Looking at the gauntlet it covered from his wrist to elbow also covering the front of his hand; the design on the side looks like wings wrapping around his arm. The screen shows stats and other information on it.

Smith nodded, "Yup all of your weapons and more are in that gauntlet; it also shows stats of digimon and other info," she added, "All you need is to press that button to turn it on then say an activation phrase."

Pressing said button it said, " **Online** ," it said in a female voice, " **Please say a startup phrase**."

Thinking for a minute Takeshi decided, "Spread your wings."

After a minute a minute of silences it said, " **Affirmative now name**." thinking again he said, "Mana." once again after a minute the now named Mana said, " **Affirmative**."

"Now that works," Smith said, "I'll have you figure out the weapons inside it." she added leaving the room.

With others leaving Catherine asked, "Did you get your school list."

"I did but our DADA professor is a joke."

Sirius asked curious, "Who is it?"

All three said as one, "Gilderoy Lockhart."

The magical adults winced saying as one, "You have our condolences."

"Why?" Rumiko inquired.

"He is a fool," Andromeda started, "He writes books of things he does, but—"

"He's a fake all his book are really fiction, but he has millions of fans."

"So he's an idiot." Rika said wrapping everything up getting nods from the magical adults.

"His so-called books are never sold here in Japan so we'll have to go back to England," Remus said, "We'll go in a few days."

"Why later on instead of now?" Andrei asked confused, "Because he's going to be in England tomorrow then next week, so we'll go when he's not there." Remus explained getting 'oh' from all three.

After that ended they all said 'good night' with Catherine sleeping in the girls along with Andrei sleeping in Takeshi's room.

 **That is finished. The first chapter is done. Before anyone tells me, "What about Dobby?" I'll tell you because that Takeshi was texting Catherine and Andrei along with Tonks and her family there in Japan with Moony and Padfoot; moreover, he didn't send mail using his messenger hawk. That is all and has my high school principal said, "Have a wonderful mustang day."  
**


	2. Summer swim

**Wow just in a day or so and I already have 13 favs and 13 follows thank you, everyone. Here's a new chapter because I'm bored so yeah. I don't own either franchise. Now that's out of the way let's start.  
**

 **MT SC-CH2**

In the afternoon the next day all three decided to take a rest from yesterday and not train; the other thing is that's hotter than normal to train.

Walking in Sirius and Remus walked into the living room seeing everyone surrounding the T.V. "Hey what are you all doing inside?" Remus questioned. "It's too hot outside and there isn't anything to do." Tonks answered.

"Well, we have good news for the magic users in the group." Sirius announced gaining the attention of those in the room and the curiosity of the magical users.

"What's up?" Takeshi probed sitting up pulling Catherine with him.

"It turns out that you three with have to get your book now." Andromeda said walking in.

Seeing the questioned looks Sirius explained, "It turns out the only way to get the books for defense is now or else it will be packed in the coming days."

"So it's wait and pay with the long lines later or now and get them fast and possibly cheat?" Rika asked getting nods from the adults.

"At least we'll be going someplace cold." Andrei said getting a slap on the back from his head from Tonks.

"Are we going to take a portkey?" Takeshi asked getting nods, "Are the Tonks going with us?" "We are," Ted answered, "We need to go back to get our stuff." Upon seeing the looks once more he explained, "After some time we decided to move here."

"Really?!"

"Yes Nymphadora," Tonks scowled at hearing her first name, but cooled when Ryo put a calming hand on her shoulder, "We like it here better than England along with the fact the laws on mundane magic users are fairer here."

"So when are we going?" Catherine asked. "We're going now," Remus said pulling out a briefcase, "So grab on."

As soon as all the magical users grabbed on, Remus said, "Activate." saying that they all left.

Landing in the alley all three looked at their letter.

COURSE BOOK REQUIRMENTS:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

"Well let's get this over with." Takeshi said wanting to get this over with.

Walking to Flourish & Blotts they already saw a whole bunch of people. Turning to the adults Takeshi asked, "Do we really have to go through that?" pointing to the group of screaming witches. All he got were nods.

Pushing through the crowd all three were trying to get to the store when, "By golly is it Harry Potter?"

They didn't even get to see who is when Takeshi was separated and the next thing he saw was his arm outstretched with the blonde idiot in the fetal position on the floor.

"Why would you do something like that?" a red haired woman, probably related to Ron they thought, yelled asked him.

"What was I a post to do when a stranger grabs you from the crowd?" Takeshi asked. The woman couldn't say anything with multiple people agreeing with him.

After that mishap walked into the store. Paying for their books they walked out running into Hermione with her family; upon seeing the three puffs she glared at them then walked away with her mother while her father just nervously scratched the back of him neck and chased after them.

Hearing noises they, both children and adult, turned to the source to see both Malfoy and Weasley head of houses going at each other like mundane fighters.

Seeing Cedric they walked up to him and Takeshi asked, "How did it come to this?"

Answering to the voice Cedric said, "The usual Malfoy insulting Weasley resulting to what you see here." he finished pointing to the scene in front of them.

They all shook their heads, "See you at school Cedric." Andrei said all of them waving goodbye. 

But before they could portkey out they heard a female say, "Look mum it's Harry Potter!"

Even though Takeshi was about to correct her, he was interrupted when, "That isn't Harry Potter his name is Takeshi Nonaka."

Not even turning to the voice Takeshi said, "Thank you for correcting her cousin Draco."

"It was my pleasure cousin Takeshi." was his distances cousin's reply.

"What's a lion like you Harry talking to a snake like him?" the girl said once more.

All of them, besides the Ron and his brothers, looked confused, "Lion?" Andrei asked laughing with everyone else voiding her brother.

"What's so funny!?" she yelled. "If your brothers didn't tell you," Takeshi said, finished laughing, "I'm a puff, not a lion." he finished.

"WHATTTT!?" she yelled gaining people's attention from all around along with stopping the fight between the head of houses.

"See you at school Draco." Takeshi waved leaving with the rest of his group.

Arriving back home they all put their school supplies in their room and reaching the living room Takeshi asked, "Did you do anything while we were gone?" seeing that they were still in the room.

"No, not really." Kazu said waving a fan in front of his face.

"How did it go?" Sirius asked seeing Ted who responded saying, "Alright we got everything."

"Now that you're here Tonton what are you going to do now?" Takeshi asked his cousin.

Before she could answer Smith, who entered the house said, "We could use some help in the ministry here in Japan."

"How?"

"We need aurors as well as people in other departments." Smith explained.

"Will I need a digimon partner?"

"You don't have to; you'll probably get one in time." Smith said.

After some thought, Tonks said, "Sure why not."

Smith clapped her hands saying, "Great, I'll set you up for a class soon."

"Thanks, Smith."

"You know," Seiko commented, gaining everyone's attention, "There is a clear water not far from here, so if you want to swim you all still have time."

"And we can have a barbecue as well." Ted included.

When he finished all the children went to call their parents to bring a pair of swimming suit and a change of clothes or if the same size just borrowed swimming clothes from the owners of the house children.

Once everyone got changed into their swimming suit with their changed of clothes over it all piled into the cars took an hour and 30-minute trip.

As soon as they got there the boys and girls started to take off their clothes and after putting on sunscreen all jumping onto the cool and refreshing water.

While the adults, Smith included, were near the grill pit the girls were working on their tans; the boys were playing in the water, on the other hand, the digimon were around the forest, in the water, or with the adults.

"Man, why didn't we think of this before?" Kazu complained in blue swim trunks.

"Probably because of the fact it was too hot to even think." Kenta answered wearing green swim trunks.

"We should really make this a tradition," Ryo said, in silver swim trunks, "You know spend the last few days of summer swimming till dusk then good food to eat while watching the stars."

Everyone who heard him agreed.

Feeling a body press behind him Takeshi, who was in black trunks, turned but blushed seeing Catherine in a white two-piece bikini, "C-Catherine?" he stuttered.

"Come mon amour (my love) let's swim." Catherine whispered pulling Takeshi away from the group getting wolf whistles from the guys.

"Hey, kids," Kenta's father yelled, gaining their attention, "Come on back the foods done."

Reaching the shore and drying off Rumiko asked, "Where's Takeshi and Catherine?"

Ryo shrugged, along with the other guys, saying, "We don't know Catherine dragged him off somewhere 30 minutes ago and they haven't come back since."

Before anything else could be said Catherine and Takeshi came back. "Where have you been?" Rika probed. "We went to the other side of the lake for some alone time." Takeshi answered.

"Really," Kazu and Ryo said, "You didn't do anything else?"

Sirius added, "Prongs would be proud of you."

This resulted in Tonks, Jeri, and Rumiko slapping said boys across the back of the head.

Catherine shook her head saying, "We are only 12 years old why would we do that now."

"Ok let's eat." Smith said.

Looking at the food there was steak, sweet peppers, soda to drink, and more.

Seeing as the sun was soon to set the adults packed the food while the boys and girls went their separate ways to change into clean clothes.

On the drive back all the children were asleep on each other or resting back on the seat. Only waking up when they all got to their separate houses to change into their sleep clothes and going to bed.

 **Chapter 2 is done. Wow, I started this chapter today and finished today . . . that's what happens when you're bored with basically nothing to do besides watching T.V. to playing video games to reading Fanfiction. Bye for now.  
**


	3. A new year

**New chapter here. Didn't have much to do once more so new chapter. Besides the normal, I don't the franchises let's begin. All weapons belong to their respective owners**

 **MT SC-CH 3**

The end of summer was a fine one. When he had time Takeshi went to find out what weapons were in the gauntlet, what he found out was great, there were two dual pistols with laser sight with three different modes, a large Dragunov-like sniper rifle, an upgraded tonfa, a single edge sword with a sheath, a staff but when used it creates magical orbs that shoot mana bolts, along with his naginata. (All weapons mentioned, voiding the naginata, are from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha)

Along the way, Takeshi acknowledged that all the weapons have a magazine unit in each one, but he didn't mind from testing each one at the magical shooting range.

After saying goodbye all three plus Smith left for the station; landing in the portkey station all three left for 9 ¾ enter the gateway they didn't know that upon passing the entrance it closed shut leaving Ron crashing into the ground. 

Finding a compartment they all sat down bringing their digimon out. "What do you think about this year, Takeshi?" Catherine asked laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I hope that nothing bad will happen, but knowing from last year we'll probably get into trouble." was his answer getting nods from the others.

"Do you feel like it began the brawl between Malfoy and Weasley?" Andrei wondered getting the same look from the others.

Seeing the sliding door open all the digimon jumped to the trunk compartment above. "Hello there." A girl said with a dreamy like voice at the entrance.

"Hi." was the response from all three.

"My name is Luna Lovegood," she introduced herself, "Is it alright if I can sit here all the other compartments are full of nargles." she finished (Forgive me if I didn't do Luna Lovegood justice).

"Sure why not." Takeshi said looking at the others.

"Why didn't you sit with the other first years?" Catherine asked.

"My supposed friend kicked me out for people who wanted to sit others Gryffindor first years." Luna answered getting the now second years to scowl.

"What's her name?" Takeshi asked probably knowing who it was.

"Her name is Ginny Weasley." was the airy reply from Luna.

Seeing the sliding door open they all saw Fred or George walk in, "Do you know where Ron is?" he asked receiving no's from all four.

"Wasn't he with you?" Catherine asked, "No he was the last one to leave the house," one of them said, "I don't know where he is?"

"Maybe the portal closed on him." Andrei guessed resulting in Takeshi shaking his head saying, "If it did then we would have been blocked out as well."

Before anything else could be said Dean came saying, "Look out the window."

Wondering what he meant they all looked out the window; they were all shocked upon seeing a blue car fly right beside them, then fly away, but before it left they all saw red hair.

"Well, we know where he is now." Andrei said out loud.

After saying their byes the compartment went silent. "Aren't you going to bring out your partners?" Luna asked getting shocked looks from the tamers and the digimon falling from above.

"Well, this is familiar." Goblimon quipped.

"So you have a digimon partner as well?" Takeshi asked getting a nod from the girl, "Well why don't you bring your partner out?" Catherine asked.

Pulling out her digi-vice she said with her normal expression, "Realize Lunamon."

After being brought out they all saw a rabbit-like digimon with a like and blue bronze skin color, it had two ribbons across her stomach with an emblem of a moon interlocking them and a crescent moon on her stomach, front of her arms, and forehead.

"Hello there." Lunamon said with 'HI's' from the others.

"How did you two meet?" Catherine asked.

"I was exploring the forests around my house when I met Lunamon," Luna began, "After a bit of talking this device appeared in my hand and the rest is history."

"We are about to reach the station," was blared over the com-mikes, "Please be dressed."

Even without saying anything the boys left the room standing outside. While inside the girls were making small talk, "So Luna what house do you think you're going to be in?" Catherine asked.

"Maybe Ravenclaw I don't really know." was the girl's answer.

Knocking on the door the door opened allowing them to switch.

Entering the station the three second years bid fear well to the first year; seeing the horseless carriages Takeshi asked, "What's are those?" pointing to an empty space.

"What do you mean Takeshi," Andrei asked, "We don't see anything." Catherine added.

"Those are Thestrals," Cedric said walking up to them, "Only those who seen death can see them." he exclaimed at sighting the looks.

"So that's why only Takeshi could see them because he saw someone die?" Catherine explained getting a nod from the older year.

The ride to the castle was normal all four explained their summers Cedric congratulating the new couple and so on.

Entering the Great Hall they all saw all the teacher, but Severus, sitting at the head table.

Seeing the first year walk in Takeshi waved at Luna who returned the wave ignoring Ginny who was staring at him.

After the sorting with Luna with them and Ginny in the lion's den they ate dinner when the doors burst open everyone turning to the door seeing Snape pulling Ron behind him by the ear with a furious look on him face.

Sighing McGonagall stood up with Dumbledore in tow walking to the door with Snape and Ron following them. Everyone in the hall waited with baited breath wondering what would happen; they all got their answer when only Dumbledore exited the room.

Walking back to the head table the man with way too many names to be legal announced, "I believe that now is a perfect time to go to bed, perfects please escort your houses back into the room."

With that everyone left the Great Hall back to their separate houses.

"Hey luna," Catherine said gaining her attention, "You were explained how the room system works right," at her nod Catherine said, "Why don't you bunk in with us with Tonks done I need another girl in the room."

Thinking it over Luna nodded so hand in hand both girls walked into the room seeing the guys were already in their sleep clothes. Turning to the noise they saw Catherine and Luna and Takeshi asked, "I take it she's with us?" seeing the older girls nod the boys said they were fine with that then all went to bed.

 **The third chapter is done. I know some of you are wondering why Luna was placed in Hufflepuff; I did that because I have plans for her. I will mention now that I'll probably pump out chapter in the coming days so that I won't be bored, bye.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't have much to say so let's start chapter 4 of Magical Tamer Secrets of the Chamber.**

 **MT SC-CH 4**

Waking up Takeshi looked at him alarm clock to see it was only two more hours 'till breakfast began; seeing Falcomon on the bed he made for him walked up to him, "Hey buddy." He said.

Rubbing his eyes Falcomon asked, "Are we going to train?" Takeshi shook him head saying, "We normally use the first few days to re-familiarize the castle, remember." Falcomon nodded his head.

Walking into their mini-common room he saw Luna and Lunamon already awake. "Morning Luna, Lunamon."

Turning to the voice they said 'Morning' back. "Have you always been a morning person?" Falcomon asked the first year girl. Luna shook her head, "Yep I've always been a morning person."

"Luna," Takeshi said getting her attention, "Do you have any weapons on you?" Luna looked confused when, "What he means is that do you have anything to defend yourself when you lose your wand." Andrei explained.

With a look of understanding Luna walked back to her room and after a few minutes came out with two diggers (think the Ebon Daggers from SAO). "Then I guess you have some basic handling of the daggers?" Andrei asked getting her to nod once more.

Catherine came down asking, after kissing Takeshi on the cheek, "Are we going to head to the training room?" Takeshi shook his head saying, "Next week, we normally use this week to re-familiarize the castle." This got nods from his fellow second years with Luna having a confused look on her head again.

"We normally wake up early to head to the training room the boys found last semester, but the first week we use to re-acquaint ourselves with the school." Catherine explained getting a nod from the girl.

"Then let's explore the school." Andrei said. Agreeing all the tamers returned the digimon to the digi-vices then went to explore the school.

Because the first and second year have separate classes the three second years used this to show the first year where all the classes were and the shortcuts to each of them.

Reaching the Great Hall they saw about ¾ of the school eating breakfast. Finding a place to sit, they all ate their own breakfast along with making small talk with all those around them.

All was quiet when, "STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE –"

Turning to the noise, they found out it was from the lions table; they saw Ron red faced trying to duck him head underneath the table, "- LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU COULD HAVE DIED ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED; YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

After that, the letter burst into flames with everyone still gawking at Ron.

"Well, that's one way to start off the new school year." Takeshi said getting nods from those who heard him.

Seeing their schedule they saw they have double Herbology with the lions. "What's your first class Luna?" Catherine asked. Show the older girl her schedule it showed that she had charms with the Ravens and asking if she remembered the way there they left.

Reaching the garden area they all saw that their head of house wasn't as happy as usual, but coming closer they heard, "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels . . ."

Hearing the voice they didn't even have to turn to see who it was, but did anyways; seeing Lockheart walk in with his robes swaying.

"Green House 3 everyone." Sprout dryly said not in her normal cheery voice. Walking into said greenhouse they saw it was filled with more interesting and dangerous plants than the greenhouse they were normally used to.

Takeshi was about to follow in when Lockhart's hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder. However, this resulted in Lockheart finding his way to the dirt filled floor. Seeing the looks Takeshi said shrugging, "Didn't he learn to not try and not surprise grab me from the bookstore."

"Because you harmed a teacher I'll have to take 5 points from Hufflepuff." Sprout said but Takeshi could see a small smile on her face ignoring the scowling look on Hermione's face.

Getting on to business Sprout said, "We'll be repotting Man drakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Man drake?" before Hermione could raise her hand Catherine answered.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," she explained then added, "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Good job," Sprout said, "10 points to Hufflepuff." "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Andrei said, "The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it." Getting Hermione to glare at them.

Sprout nodded, "5 points to Hufflepuff." Presenting the potted trees, "The Mandrakes here are young and while their screams aren't deadly; they can still make you lose concessions," pointing to the racks she said, "Everyone grab a pair of earmuffs."

Waiting for each students to get one, "When I tell you to put them on, make sure there completely on." Sprout said once each student had a pair.

"When it is safe I'll give you a thumbs up telling you it's safe to take them off," Sprout told them, "Now put them on."

Putting them on Takeshi was surprised that he didn't hear any noises; turning back to the class, Takeshi saw a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs.

"Four to tray," Sprout said then pointing to the pots near them, "There is a large supply of pots over there and be careful the Venemous Tentacula, it's teething." She finished as she slapped a dark spiky plant.

Heading to a table they were joined by their fellow puff, Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Hey Justin," Takeshi said fist bumping the boy, "How was your vacation?"

"I was fine, and yours?" he asked after answering the question.

"Good," Takeshi answered, "Great time with friends and family, as well as, getting a girlfriend." Takeshi finished side hugging Catherine.

"Congratulations." Justin said getting thanks from the couple.

After that was all four working of the assignment with Justin commenting on how Lockhart is amazing and all that getting eye rolls from our three heroes.

Justin kept getting smacked by his Mandrakes while the three had some scratches by the end. At the end of class everyone aching, sweaty and covered in dirt.

Transfiguration was hard because McGonagall-sensei wanted the class wanted the class to turn a beetle into a button. Takeshi, Andrei, and Catherine used this to work in the creativity while having more buttons; however, this gained the glare and scowl of Hermione when McGonagall gave them 30 points for both quantity and design they did.

Looking at Ron all three thought he should get a new wand from seeing it spark and crackle at random moments.

"What's our next class?" Catherine asked sitting down for lunch. "DADA then Charms." Andrei replied to the French girl.

"I'm going to dread this." Takeshi groaned slamming his head onto the table.

"Why do we still have class with the lions anyways?" Catherine wondered.

"It probably has to do with long bearded too many names to be legal idiot," Takeshi said look at the head table, "He probably wants Weasley to be friend me."

Andrei snorted commenting, "Good luck with that, he's having him own troubles with him busted wand."

Finishing lunch they all headed to the courtyard, with Luna joining them for a little while before heading to class, when Takeshi, with years of training, felt that he was being watched.

Looking up and around he saw a blimp of blonde hair before whoever it was left. "What's up?" Catherine asked wondering what her boyfriend was looking at, Andrei looked up from his sketch wondering what his friend saw as well.

"I thought I was being watched, but when I looked around I saw a bit of blonde hair before it was gone.

"It was probably one of the firsty's that stared at you from the sorting." Catherine replied leaning her head on Takeshi's shoulder before turning her eyes on Andrei asking, "What are you drawing?"

"Well," Andrei said finishing the picture before handing it to them, "The two of you looked peaceful together I thought it would be a good time to draw it."

"It's wonderfull." Catherine said looking at the picture with Takeshi agreeing. "Thanks, guys, but we should head to DADA class." Andrei said getting his sketch book back with Takeshi pulling Catherine up.

On the way to class, Catherine teased to her boyfriend, "Try not to land Lockhart on the floor during class."

This got the result of Takeshi groaning and Andrei chuckling.

Walking into class they all saw portraits of himself hanging on the wall or on picture stands.

Finding a seat, in the very back of the room, they saw Lockhart grab Longbottom's copy of Travels with Trolls, holding it up showing his own winking portrait.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most- Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

All three just groaned while the rest weakly laughed; even few smiled.

"I see you all have a complete set of my book," he said looking around my room, "To see if you all read them we'll have a quiz.

Handing out the test papers he said, "You have 30 minutes start now."

Looking aver the paper Takeshi read the questions:

1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?

2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

54\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

Takeshi didn't even cover the fact that he didn't even read the books, so after whizzing by each question turned his paper over and looking at the others he saw that they did the same thing.

With a half hour past Lockhart collected everyone's papers then looked them over in front of the entire class.

"Tut, tut - hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully - I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples - though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogdeds Old Firewhisky!"

Altogether three just eyed twitched at the blonde idiot. Some of the lions were trying to hold in their laughter, but Hermione was paying rapid attention jumped when he called her name.

". . . but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions - good girl! In fact," he flipped her paper over, "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised a trembling hand.

"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart, "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so - to business-"

Going behind his desk he brought up a cage with a cover on top of it. 

"Now - be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

Knowing that something may go wrong because of his stupidity, all three were ready to go into action.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.

"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies."

Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" He smiled at Seamus.

"Well, they're not - they're not very - dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they began to bang against the cage flying all over the place making faces at people near them.

Lockhart then did something stupid, he opened the cage door.

It chaos, all the pixies rocketed out the cage causing carnage, few went straight to the window showering the back row with broken glass, but Takeshi, Andrei, and Catherine went into action protecting the students that were sitting in the back.

"Petrificus Totalus!" they yelled as one resulting in all the pixies to freeze on the spot falling to the ground.

Looking over the room it looked like a tornado came through; torn pictures on the floor paper all over the place, half the class without their backpacks, ink splashed everywhere.

Wondering where Lockhart was they heard the door open, and turning to the sound, all saw Lockhart poking his head out the door seeing him students stare at him causing him to say, "Class dismissed."

And with that, the bell rang resulting in everyone making a mad dash toward the door.

"Dudes a fool." Andrei said first thing out the door getting agreeing nods from the other two. Next few days Lockhart continuously landed on the floor from trying to catch Takeshi on the shoulder.

"I'm so close to putting Lockhart in the hospital by now." Takeshi groaned getting Catherine to gently rub his back, "Let's go to bed for now and try to forget about this."

Andrei snorted, "It'll be hard when Lockhart is finding him."

 **Done, finally done I thought this chapter will never finish. Expect chapter five to come put soon, depending on how bored I am, bye.**


	5. Trouble begins

**Yo new chapter is here. I told you there may be an update due to boredom. The only thing I want to know is why there isn't even a single comment. If you don't want to I understand I was just curious, now that's out of the way let's start the show.**

 **MT SC-CH5**

Waking up Takeshi look out his window to see the sun just rising. Grabbing a change of clothes he went to wake Andrei, "Yo wake up." the Japanese native said.

Waking up Andrei rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he asked, "Are we going to train?"

"Yeah," Takeshi said, "I'll wake up Catherine and you wake up Luna."

The Russian native groaned, "If I get jinxed I'm blaming you."

"Just wake her up." Takeshi said heading to Catherine's room.

Slowly walking up to Catherine he gently said, "Hey Cat wake up," he shook her slowly, "We're going to train."

Stirring awake Catherine looked around seeing her boyfriend, she kissed him, she said, "Morning love. Are we going to train?"

"Yep," Takeshi said, "Now let's go see if Andrei is alright."

Nodding the couple went to check on their other members. Walking into Luna's room they saw Andrei standing out the door. Seeing the couple Andrei said, "She's changing right now."

"So, did you get stung?" Takeshi smiled. "Nope." Andrei answered.

Opening the door Luna saw that all three roommates she asked, "Are we heading out now?"

Nodding all four headed to the training room, reaching the room they all went to their separate areas of the room.

"Spread your wings." saying the activation code the gauntlet, on his left arm, came to live, " **Online**." Mana said.

" **What can I do for you, Takeshi**?" Mana asked. "Can you summon Storm Raider?" Takeshi asked. " **Affirmative**." Mana said then the pad of the top of his hand started to glow. Once the glow subdued the rifle emerged (Think of when Dan summons the battle gear for Drago in Bakugan).

Grabbing the rifle he thought of targets 800 yards downwards he took a position then started firing at the targets.

On another portion of the room, Catherine pulled out her Rapier and summon a suit of armor as her opponent a European armor design the same height as the troll with its own sword (think of the armor from the RWBY White trailer)

Summoning his shotgun gauntlets Andrei thought of something similar as Catherine, but the same height and with the same gauntlets then started going at each other.

Luna, on the other hand, just tried out different stances along with motions to see which was best for her.

Later on, we see our four hero's eating breakfast, "Did you see what happened between the lions and snakes at the pitch?" Cedric asked. Seeing the shakes he explained, "Malfoy became the new seeker for Slytherin and said house have all new brooms," then said, "There was a big fight after Malfoy said mudblood to Hermione when she and Ron went to visit his brothers."

Even though they didn't like Hermione they were a bit shocked that Draco said that to her, but they were expecting that.

Susan added, "So that's way Ron has to clean all the trophies in the trophy room without magic."

"He'll never learn." Andrei commented.

After getting their afternoon classes out of the way, since it was only a bit of reviewing, all went to bed.

As October came to Pomfrey, the school nurse, had to stock up on Pepper-Up potions because of the sudden colds that came with the cold chill that blanketed over the castle. Severus along with his top potion makers had to keep making the potion every week or so.

The students were fine with staying in their commons room for most of the time. If one were to look out the windows they could see the lake rise and hear the continuous raindrops hit the windows.

"I would hate to be in that storm." Andrei said with all four of them sitting in front of their common room fire sipping hot cocoa, provided by the house elves.

"Heard that the snakes were training in the rain." Catherine added from her spot sitting next to Takeshi.

"I can practically hear Draco complain about training in the rain." Takeshi added.

"I guess that the nargles told them to this." Luna said dreamily from her place on the chair. The three just nodded in agreement knowing Luna was just being Luna.

The next few days were just as normal as any other day for our heroes; wake up, train, morning classes, lunch, afternoon classes, break, and then bed.

But everything changed after finishing dinner that night, as everyone was about to separate going back to their different houses they all stopped with the adult trying to get in front of the students to find out what stopped them; however, as they got there they saw what the students saw and that is a frozen cat like time stopped for the cat stare at a puddle of water ahead of it.

"WHO KILLED MY CAT!?" Filch yelled upon seeing his cat like that.

"Filch," Dumbledore said calmly walking up to the school caretaker, "Your cat is just petrified."

Turning to the teachers he said, "It would be best and get the students to their room."

With that the head of houses brought their students back to the towers and everyone went to sleep wondering what could petrify a cat.

 **I'll just stop here for now. Forgive me if it was short there wasn't much to work with in the book. The petrified cat was the start of this adventure and anything before that was normal. And with that see you next time.**


	6. Trouble continues

**Another chapter is here. Now some people are wondering why Takeshi didn't hear the snake; it was when Voldemort's soul was removed from the scar Takeshi couldn't hear snakes anymore. Now that's out of the way let's start.**

 **MT SC-CH6**

"Do you know anything that can petrify a cat?" Andrei asked firing a couple rounds at the monster all four were practicing on.

"No." Takeshi answered summoning mana orbs using Knight Staff with both boys attacking from a distance while the girls attacked at close range.

It's been a few days since the attack and no one can find out what it was. Everyone checked out Hogwarts a History trying to read on the Chamber of Secrets, but even reading the book people couldn't find anything on it.

"What do we do?" Catherine asked after the team workout. "I know all three of us are always in a group, but Luna will be alone." Takeshi answered looking at Luna. 

"Don't worry big brother," Luna said to her big brother figure, "I'll be fine."

"Come on," Andrei said after coming out of the shower room, "We have History of Magic."

"How much do you bet that Hermione will ask about the chamber?" Catherine wondered. The boys snorted, "No bet she'll ask about it." Takeshi added.

Hermione, not even 3 minutes into class, asked about the chamber. Drowning the entire class into a discussion on it.

"Do you think that Slytherin really left something in his chamber?" Catherine asked leaving the class. The boys shrugged with Takeshi saying, "If he did no one would know what it was or even if the thing still lives."

"We know it can't be human that's for sure," Andrei added, "No human spell can petrify someone or thing."

"Dumbledore couldn't cure the cat that's for sure." Susan commented meeting up with them.

All four of them turned the corner seeing the words from that night "The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened."

Looking at each other they all dropped their stuff and looked around for anything unusual, "Why are there scorch marks all over the place." Susan commented seeing the black marks on the floor.

"Look up there." Catherine said looking on the top of the window with everyone looking at the same place; looking up they all saw spiders trying to get out of the castle like something was going to eat them.

"What could make spiders do something like that?" Susan questioned getting a questioning look on their faces.

"But where did the water come from?" Andrei asked out loud. "It was from this floor," Takeshi said, "There weren't any trails leading to the puddle." he finished with a thought.

Stopping in front of the 'OUT OF ORDER' sign Susan said, "This must be Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"Who?" all three said as one.

"Well," Susan began to explain, "I don't really know how to explain it, but she was the first person who died when the chamber first opened."

"Wait did you mean that the chamber was opened before," Andrei asked getting Susan to nod, "Who opened it?"

"People say it was Hagrid," Susan said but Takeshi interrupted, "Wait Hagrid the half-giant that loves the most dangerous animals and forgets that nobody haves giant skin?" he asked getting her to nod.

"He was probably used as a scapegoat." Andrei commented.

"Let's head back." Catherine said with everyone left before they were caught.

With Susan leaving to talk to Hannah, all three were in their common room, "Who would be Heir of Slytherin?" Andrei asked after ordering food in their common room for them and the digimon.

"Malfoy, may be," Goblimon thought out loud, "No, he isn't that smart." Falcomon said back.

Floramon nodded, "He isn't that smart he's more of hiding behind daddy's robe when things don't go his way." Everyone agreed with her on that.

"Could this be related to the thing at the bookstore?" Goblimon asked again. 

"No, it doesn't look to be connected in any way." his human partner answered.

"But why would Malfoy Sr. get into a fist fight with Weasley Sr.," Takeshi commented, "It's well known that Malfoy hates mundane and half-bloods with a passion so why fight like them." 

This got nodded from all around, "Susan said it was Hagrid opened the chamber," Catherine said thinking back to what their fellow puff told them, "Then who caught Hagrid?"

One could think about that, "We'll have to think about it later," Takeshi announced, "Let's get to bed.

 **I was thinking about stopping here, but it seemed way too short, so I'll continue from here.  
**

In the next DADA class, Lockhart didn't seem to bring any more creatures since the pixie incident. So far he only re-enacted scenes from his book dragging Takeshi to act with him; even the homework he assigned were based on his books. But to the tamers it was getting irritating; moreover, for Takeshi who had to be with him.

Sitting in the stands for the first Quidditch match of the game between the Lions and the Snakes. Watching the game Takeshi didn't keep his eyes off the Snitch, "Hey Takeshi are you sure you don't want to be in one game," Cedric asked seeing him continual stare to the golden ball, "You could be a great Seeker." "No, I'm fine." Takeshi answered.

"Takeshi look out!" Andrei yelled pushing him out of the way when one of the Bludger slammed on where Takeshi was previously standing. "What the-?" Takeshi looked confused about why it was trying to land him in the hospital.

Seeing it almost kit Takeshi stopped the entire game all wondering why it was trying to hit someone who wasn't playing. The Bludger removed itself from the broken wood and homed in on the Japanese tamer once more. Takeshi dodged once more jumping over the railing so that it wouldn't hit anyone else.

Twirling, jumping, moving to the sides were the only thing Takeshi could do at the moment with the iron ball of death trying to get a hit on him. 'Thank every entity I know that I trained for situations like this.' Takeshi thought as he dodged once more.

And he thanked his training once more when the second Bludger flew past his shoulder 'Who is controlling these things.' Takeshi asked himself once more now dodging two iron balls.

As this was happening Andrei and Catherine along with Hagrid came running to the field with the Russian and French natives pulling out their wands yelling, "Confringo!" destroying both of the Bludgers.

"You alright Nanoka?" Madam Hooch asked landing next to him. Takeshi nodded trying to regain his breath, "What was that all about?" Hooch frowned, "I don't know the last I saw them was after the Gryffindor's practice and I didn't let anyone near it since then."

"So no one knows?" Catherine asked worried for her boyfriend getting a nod from Hooch.

After that incident, Takeshi was with Catherine, Andrei, and Luna along with the digimon wondering why it was trying to get a hit on him when a distinctive sound of a pop came in with a voice saying, "Harry Potter musn't come back to Hogwarts."

Turning to the voice they saw what looks like a House-elf, "What do you mean Takeshi mustn't come to Hogwarts?" Andrei asked. "He's be in grave danger." the elf said again.

"Danger from what?" Catherine asked the realized, "You were the one that tried to hit Takeshi with the Bludgers?" Her answered was a nod at both.

"Why didn't you return home when you missed the train." the elf said again. "Wait Takeshi didn't miss the train." Falcomon said getting the elf to widen his eyes, "Harry Potter was able to make it past the portal." the elf said again, "Then who got left behind?"

"It was another student," Andrei said then realized, "Wait are you saying you closed the portal." The elf nodded again, "Why?"

"Because the great Harry Potter is in danger," the elf said, "I've done this to detour him to leave Hogwarts."

"If you's don't leave more danger will become you." the elf said popping away before the others could say anything.

"Why would a house elf try to injure you?" Falcomon asked turning to his partner.

"I think he's trying to get me to try and not solve the chamber." Takeshi said.

"So there is a Chamber of Secrets." Andrei said scratching his chin.

Catherine then remembered, "I forgot to tell you I found out who 'caught' Hagrid."

"Well done hold anything back," Floramon told her partner, "Tell us."

"The name was Tom Marvolo Riddle," Catherine said, "He had his own plaque in the hall of trophies.

This got them thinking about the name when Takeshi said, "Can we arrange the letters a bit."

Seeing as to where this will lead to all three went to work. After what seemed like forever Takeshi finally got it. 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT', "Wait so the so-called dark lord is a half-blood." Andrei said. Everyone nodded then Catherine said, "So Tom opened the chamber." getting nods once more.

"We still need more information; we don't have all the facts." Takeshi said getting everyone to snap out of their thought processes.

"Let's think about this tomorrow," Falcomon told the group, "Let's go to bed."

Agreeing all three, Luna had Astronomy class, got up and after kissing Catherine on the cheek Takeshi followed Andrei to bed.

 **This is finished, thought that it was too short from earlier so I expanded the story a bit. I'll start chapter seven in a few hours depending if I have to help my parents at the office so bye, bye.**


	7. Duel club

**Chapter seven is here . . . . . don't have anything else so on with the show.**

 **MT SC-CH 7**

After the revelation of the Dark lord being a half-blood they all tried to find out how Tom is related to Slytherin. They all already had their training, they finished early to find out about Tom Riddle, and Luna was exploring the castle with Lunamon shadowing her.

"Hey, I found something." Andrei said gaining their, the digimon were sleeping in bed since there wasn't much for them to do, attention as they spend the weekend finding information.

"Well tell us." Catherine told him sitting next to Takeshi.

"It turns out that on Tom's mother side, the Gaunt's, are direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin," Andrei said then added, "She fell in love with Tom Sr. and used love potions to get his attention, but after that Sr. wised up and left her and their unborn child."

Taking the paper Takeshi finished with, "She ended up in London dying after giving birth to Tom Marvolo Riddle." Looking at the paper again he asked, "How did you find out about this, I don't think there would be this much info on him?"

"Snuck into the headmaster's office," Andrei explained to their surprise, "All information on the students are there; all the portraits were asleep, but the sorting hat and when I told him what I was looking for he pointed me in the right direction," then pulling out a rolled piece of parchment he handed it to Takeshi finishing his sentence, "The hat also told me to give this to you."

Taking the parchment and opening it only to see the title it read 'THE WILL OF JAMES AND LILY POTTER', "The fool hand my parents will!?" Takeshi nearly yelled with his magic nearly flying around him.

Imminently hugging him Catherine whispered soothing words calming him down, "We'll figure this out don't worry my love."

Calming down Takeshi took some deep breaths, "Thank you, my love," he said kissing her and turning to Andrei he said, "Thanks, brother." Andrei nodded in response.

"It's also said that Tom is a descendant of Cadmus Peverell." Takeshi said getting back on track. "You mean the one who killed himself to be with his lost love." Catherine said getting a nod. "Why didn't he claim heir to the Peverell family ring?" Andrei asked.

"He probably didn't know that his family goes that far back." Takeshi answered.

Going to the Great Hall for Breakfast they all sat down to eat when Dumbledore stood up, "I have an announcement to make," he said gaining the attention of the entire room, "As of late night on Saturday young Colin Creevey was found petrified and is in the hospital room as we speak. That is all." After sitting down the whole room burst into whispers.

"So it strikes again." Takeshi commented eating his breakfast with others following.

Telling McGonagall that all three were going away for Christmas then headed to the owl tower to tell their folk about them leaving Hogwarts for the Christmas.

With that done they headed to Potions class which was double period. As they were working on their potion Takeshi heard the distinctive sound of sizzling and when he went to find the source he saw it was Ron about to throw a firecracker. At mid launch, Takeshi whipped out his wand, "Impedimenta." He yelled causing Severus to stand straight at the jinx.

"5 points to Hufflepuff," Severus said, "Thank you for stopping that firecracker, Takeshi." Takeshi nodded.

While bellowing Weasley Catherine looked around the room; eyes falling on the door to Severus's office opened, "Professor." Catherine called out getting both Ron's and Snape's attention one with a questioning look the other with an extremely paling look. Pointing to the door they turned and saw Hermione walk out of the office slowly closing the door.

Turning she looked and lost all color to her face upon seeing the professor's outraged looked, "50 points from Gryffindor!" he yelled getting both guilty students to go pale face even further and the rest of the lions the glare furiously at the two offenders. "Class dismissed." he said once more causing everyone to run out of the room.

"Well, now we know why Ron was about to throw the firecracker." Takeshi said. "He was causing a distraction so that Hermione could get something." Andrei added. "But what was she trying to get." Catherine finished saying.

A few days later it turns out that Ron was going to take his revenge throwing, "Expulso!" launching the curse at Takeshi; who spun around dodging it hitting a wall.

"Why did you throw that, Weasley?" Takeshi yelled. This caused the entire hall to flee in terror some trying to find a teacher others heading to their common room. "You'll pay for getting me in trouble Potter!" Ron yelled firing a jelly leg curse at his opponent's legs.

Catherine, who was still there along with Andrei, threw up a shield stopping the curse from landing on Takeshi.

"How do you even have a working wand," Andrei asked with his wand in hand, "I thought your wand was busted?"

"None of your business." Ron yelled about to launch another spell when Sprout, Severus, and McGonagall came running in, "Wands down." McGonagall yelled all three lowering their wands, but Ron threw on last curse, "Reducto."

Seeing that the curse was going to Catherine; Takeshi pushed her out of the way getting grazed in the process by said curse.

"Takeshi!?" Catherine yelled seeing her boyfriend taking the curse while Andrei turned to Ron yelling, "Locomotor Mortis." Resulting in Ron's legs to snap together making him fall from not being able to stand properly.

"You alright Takeshi," Spout asked her puff. "I'm alright," Takeshi told his head of house, "I felt it just graze my back." he finished.

"Good job on the Leg-lock curse Andrei." Severus told the Russian getting a nod.

"15 points from Gryffindor." McGonagall said looking not so pleased with saying that.

"Tergeo." Sprout whispered healing the wound.

"That should be fine," Sprout told him, "You three should head back to the dorms." Agreeing all three puff second years left for their common room.

After that nothing else important happened, but the diamond scale at the Great Hall looked like it was about to hit rock bottom with what looked like a few hundred points left on it; turning to the lion's den everyone was glaring at Ron and Hermione.

Walking near the notice board all the foreign wizards and witch saw a group of people. Takeshi curious, along with the rest, walked up to Dean and asked, "What's going on?" Turning to the voice Dean answered, "There's a dueling club going on; today's it's first meeting."

"Dueling club?" Catherine wondered. "Do you want to take a chance to check it out." she said looking at the boys. Getting a 'Sure' and a 'Way not' from the guys all three changed their direction to the Great Hall. Feeling something might happen Takeshi went back to his dorm room to grab an item then met up with the others.

"It better not be-." Takeshi began but ended with a groan upon seeing that is was Lockhart leading this club with Snape as an assistant teacher.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!" the blonde idiot yelled as the student flocked to him.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works." "I see," Catherine informed them, "He's using this as a way to sell him books."

Andrei grunted, "So we won't be learning anything useful." Takeshi just snorted in agreement.

"My assistant, fellow professor Snape," Lockhart announced smiling at the scowling professor, "Has told me that he knows a little defense and agreed to help me teach you."

"Done worry," Lockhart added, "You'll have your potion's professor in one piece at the end."

The small curl on Severus's face looked like he was going to enjoy placing Lockhart in his place; Takeshi thought, 'I would mind being in Snape-sensei's position.'

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position." Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"Professor Snape looks like he wants to land Lockhart in the medical wing." Andrei whispered to them.

"Takeshi," Snape called out getting his attention, "Why don't you count us down."

Agreeing with that, Takeshi stepped up between the duelers he called, "You may call out your spell in 3. . .2 . . . . 1!" he finished yelling at one.

Both duelers swung their wands above their heads, Snape yelling out first, "Expelliarmus!" throwing Lockhart's wand out of his hand and into Snape's outstretched hand; launching Lockhart into the air and landing him slamming against the wall falling on the floor. 

After a few minutes, everyone was wondering if he's un-cautions; however to those who don't like him, he got up with is grin still on his face. Taking his wand from Snape he declared, "There you have it. That was the disarming charm, as you can see, I've lost my wand." Here Snape was looking murderous.

Lockhart may have seen him when he stated, "That's out of the way let's pair up." As Takeshi walked up to Andrei Snape said out loud, "Before we do that why don't we see a duel between the boy-who-live and the great Gilderoy Lockhart!" this got yells from the crowd, but for our duelist, one was eye twitching and the other was sweating.

Turning to Snape the Japanese native questioned, "Can I use magic from my homeland?" Thinking it Snape agreed saying, "You may."

Since everyone was till staring at them; they all thought what kind of magic was in Japan.

Pulling out a fan, Ron laughed, "How will a fan help you in a duel." This got chuckles and giggles from the audiences. "You'll see."

"Begin!" Snape yelled throwing his hand down.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled. Dodging the spell Takeshi opened the fan letting it form a circle in front of him then yelled, "Bird spirit!" then out of the center was a medium size raven that flew up cawed; sees Lockhart and dives down then right as it was going to hit the floor. The bird lifts up charging towards Lockhart slamming him in the chest throwing him against the same wall, but this time, leaves a small crater (think of how Brave Bird works in Pokémon Diamond & Perl).

As the dust clears, the entire room was silent all the British magic users surprised that he did that without waving his arms. "You were saying Weasley." Takeshi asked glancing at him, but all he got was silence as the red heads mouth dropped along with the rest of the class.

"Tell me Takeshi," Snape asked, "What level of power was it on." Takeshi told him, "Since the scroll themselves have their own magic fused within it's on the mid-range section by itself," he explained getting surprised look that the scroll had magic fused in it like a wand, "But add my magic, which I didn't, it could land someone in the hospital."

"That was a mid-power spell!" Snape questioned surprised, "Can anyone use it?" Takeshi shook his head, "No," then explained, "It works as a sort of leveling up system as the muggles say it. The more you use it; the more of the chance you can use the higher level scrolls."

"And how many levels are there?" Snape asked, "E is the lowest and weakest and A being the highest and strongest."

"Thank you for the demonstration of how different magic works in another country," Snape announced then went to check on Lockhart, "I think this club session is over," Severus declared, "Miss Brown, Miss Granger can you please bring professor Lockhart to the medical wing and tell Pomfrey that there was an accident."

Taking the downed professor to the medical wing Snape declared that the club was done for the night. Leaving the Great Hall, everyone was talking about how Lockhart isn't as good as he is too Takeshi's magic scroll.

"That was awesome." Andrei said walking into their common room. Catherine giggled, "It was nice seeing Lockhart being put in his place." She kissed him on the cheek telling them 'Good night.' heading to their room Takeshi asked, "Are you spending Christmas with my family or with yours?"

"I'll be spending it with your family," this caught Takeshi by surprised, "My family will also come because they wanted to spend the holiday in a different country." "Ahh," Takeshi said getting it, "That's fine but they'll have to get a hotel because there isn't enough room in my house." he added resulting in Andrei to nod.

 **Done with the chapter, next time is our three heroes going back. Takeshi will meet the parents of his brother and girlfriend. Well, it may not be actual family, but cousins and the likes; I will give you a hint about who it will be, though, TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT that was the hint comment on who it is, bye.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, I was expecting people to comment on who the relatives were, but I guess that TRI-WIZARD was a dead giveaway anyways. Since school is starting I'm going to try and finish Magical Tamer Secrets of the Chamber, so I'm going to post like crazy to finish. I don't know about during school, but I'll try posting. With that done let's start.  
**

 **MT SC-CH8**

On the train ride back to London all four of our heroes were in their own compartment, the digimon are talking up in the trunk compartment to not get caught, doing their own things.

Catherine leaning on Takeshi while said boy was dueling with Andrei in the card version of digimon with Luna deciding that she'll stay at school.

"Hey Cat," Takeshi said gaining her attention, "I know Andrei is going to spend Christmas with my folks, but what about you?"

"I talked to my parents and they couldn't make it for they are busy." Catherine answered. "Did you tell them about us?" Takeshi asked nervously, "Yep," Catherine nodded getting Takeshi to sweat getting a laugh from Andrei, resulting in him being smacked with a jelly bean, "They were happy when I described you and when I sent a photo Fleur, my cousin, told me to not let you go or she'll try and take you; I wanted to curse her for that comments." Catherine finished growling at the last sentence.

"Where does you cousin go?" Andrei asked. "The all-girls school in France, Beauxbaton." Catherine answered.

"Why you here instead of going to the one in France?" the Russian questioned once more.

"To be honest," the French girl began, "I wanted to see new places."

"Agreeable," the Russian said, "It was the same for me, to see new places." Turning to Takeshi he asked, "Why did you come to Hogwarts?"

"It was where my birth parents when to," Takeshi told them, "I came so I can get a better connection to them." Takeshi finished getting them to nod. 

Hearing the announcement that they'll be approaching soon, the boys left so Catherine went to change. Telling the boys to switch upon returning they saw her wearing skinny jeans along with a halter top shirt under a jean jacket with sneakers also wearing the necklace she got from Takeshi.

After a few minutes, Catherine was told to come in and when she did she saw that Andrei was in military style pants working books a t-shirt with a camo pattern on it finishing it off with the shotgun gauntlets in their designer cuffs for guys. Takeshi, on the other hand, mid-tight pants brownish in color with a brown t-shirt with the survey corps. symbol on it finishing with his black unzipped jacket Mana was in her metal cuff form like Andrei's shotgun gauntlets.

(I don't know fashion so can anyone tell me if this works because I have no clue)

Stepping through the portal a man steps up to Andrei and told him something in Russian then left. "What's up?" Takeshi asked.

"It seems that those in Russia who sided with England's Dork Lord tried to make an escape and my parents were both called in to help control things." Andrei told them.

"So they won't be joining us for Christmas then?" Takeshi asked getting a nod.

Everyone stepped on a portkey pad Takeshi pulled out a piece of rope and when they all grabbed it, the digimon went back into the digivice for easier movement for the humans, they all disappeared.

Landing in the front yard of Takeshi's house they walked through the front door Takeshi getting thrown to the ground by the hugs of all the youngest tamers. "I really think you three should stop doing that to my." Takeshi grunted as they got off him.

Walking in they saw everyone already eating; wondering what they missed because they saw Tonks and Ryo standing close to each other with the same being Sirius and Rumiko along with Remus and Smith. "Hey onee-chan," Takeshi asked getting Rika's attention, "What's up with that?" he finished pointing to the new pairs.

All Rika did was shrug saying, "I don't really know about that otouto."

Dropping the subject they went to get their own food before it was gone. "Hey, anything new at Hogwarts?" Ryo probed putting Takeshi in a head lock. Andrei shrugged saying, "If you think that something is petrifying the students as new then yeah pretty much." then realized what he said, but is was to late when Sirius, Remus, Rumiko, and Rika all checked to see if there were any scars.

"Thanks a lot." was all Takeshi told the Russian getting a nervous chuckle.

"Why is everyone getting petrified?" Kenta asked.

"It relates to the Chamber of Secrets." Catherine told everyone resulting in deep intakes of air from the Englishmen and women.

Explaining what the chambers was the Japanese people were shocked that it was opened once more.

"So the heir of Slytherin can command the beast within." Kazu said getting nods. 

After getting an update Sirius asked surprised, "Are you sure it was Hagrid?"

Takeshi told them, "No he was only the scapegoat for the entire thing." "Then who was it?" Remus asked.

"The one who caught him," Catherine came in, "Someone named Tom Marvolo Riddle." "But we know him as Lord Voldemort." Andrei added.

"Wasn't he a perfect?" Remus asked getting nods. "How?" Smith asked.

"His mother was related to the brother with the resurrection stone who is the ancestor of Salazar Slytherin." Takeshi revealed.

"So Voldemort is related to Slytherin," Andromeda said, "But what about his father?" "The father has no magic," Catherine said, "Voldemort is a half-blood."

"But the fact that he's a half-blood thing would still get to the pure-bloods." Sirius said.

"Sirius, Remus," Takeshi questioned getting their attention, "Did you ever find the Potter will?"

Both shook their heads, "No cub we didn't," Remus told him, "We looked high and low, but we couldn't find the thing."

"When I was going through the files in the headmasters office at Hogwarts to look for Voldemort," Andrei told everyone, "The Sorting Hat told me to look in the top bottom drawer and that I would find something interesting, but when I did I found a rolled up parchment and when I opened it to see the title I saw the words 'THE WILL OF JAMES AND LILY POTTER' I grabbed both the file and the scroll then returned to our common room." Andrei finished. 

"Where's the will?" Sirius asked with Takeshi pulling it out, "Here it is." Handing it to Remus who along with Sirius both silently cried for the loss of their family.

"Why don't we head to the bank tomorrow?" Sirius asked getting a nod from Takeshi.

After that reveal, Sirius and Remus told the group of their pranking days during their Hogwarts years getting laughs from the children. They also told Takeshi of his birth parents when he brought up of what they were like both good and bad.

Next morning Takeshi looked around the room and saw Andrei still sleeping so not to disturb him he slowly walked out the room. In the kitchen Seiko was drinking tea, Rumiko making breakfast, Remus and Sirius were drinking coffee reading the newspaper, Smith is doing the same thing as the men.

The digimon went out on patrol.

"Ohayōgozaimasu." he said walking in. "Ohayōgozaimasu." the adults said back. "I didn't know you two learned Japanese." Takeshi told his Englishmen uncles, "Well it looks like these old dogs can learn some new tricks." Sirius said getting everyone to laugh a bit.

"Are going to head back to England to read the will?" Takeshi asked. "We are going to use a portkey and ask one of the goblins to read it." Remus told him. "I would go with, but I'm not a witch." Rika said walking in with Catherine and Andrei in tow.

"I don't think we should go since it is a family affair." Catherine told them but Andrei said to her, "We'll be Takeshi's emotional support because he's probably going to need it."

Seeing Takeshi nod Catherine decided to go with them. After portkeying back to the station they headed straight to the bank. Walking up to a teller Takeshi showed his family rings and asked, "Can me and my associates meet with my accountant?" once verifying that it is him they were brought to Silverblade's office.

Looking up from his work Silver blade saw that it was Takeshi and his group walk in with him. "What can I do for you today?" Silverblade asked.

Pulling out a roll of parchment Takeshi handed it to the goblin. Opening it Silverblade asked upon seeing the title, "Where did you get this, we goblins were looking it ever since you walked into this bank?"

Stepping up Andrei told Silverblade how he obtained the will and by the end Silverblade chuckled saying, "This is another nail in the old fool's coffin." Getting off his chair he said, "Follow me."

Doing as told the humans followed the goblin down a hall full of gems of all kinds and sizes. Stopping at the door Sliverblade knocked then heard, "Come in."

Looking up Ragnok saw that it was Silverblade, Takeshi, and his associates, "Can I help you?"

Handing over the will and explaining where it was Ragnok said, "If it is allowed we can open the will." Nodding Takeshi wanted the will to open.

"Follow me." following the director they were brought to one of the rooms. Standing on the podium, "This is the will reading of James and Lily Potter if there are no interruptions let up begin."

(I'm not really good at will readings so I'll just skip it, forgive me)

After the reading, Takeshi, Sirius, and Remus broke down crying. Catherine and Andrei holding on to Takeshi, Rumiko doing the same for Remus, along with Smith and Remus.

"Forgive me," Ragnok said to them, "They were very significant members of this bank." They just nodded in thanks.

Walking out, they all returned home. "Come on let's go out." Andrei said with Takeshi.

Right as they were about to walk out the phone rang, picking up the phone Rumiko answered, "Hello," Rumiko said, and after a few minutes of silent she put down the phone, "Smith called there is a situation in the marketplace." 

Nodding all three head out, reaching the market they all saw three digimon that looks like tanks with four tire treads two machine gun arms and a cannon for a nose.

"There are three Tankmon in the area." Andrei told Smith over the phone then to Takeshi and Catherine, "We need to take them out of the area, now."

"Spread your wings." with that said the gauntlet came to life, " **Online** ," Mana said, " **Is there anything you need**."

"Can I have Storm Raider, please?" Takeshi asks.

" **Affirmative**." summoning said weapon Takeshi grabbed it and started firing at the lead Tankmon.

Summoning his shotgun gauntlets Andrei started firing at the Tankmon on its right. Catherine, on the other hand, summoned her earrings that turned out to be real fans that let her launch out waves of energy blades.

Appearing out of nowhere Falcomon, Goblimon, and Floramon stood next to their partners throwing their respective attacks, "Ninja blade/Goblin Strike/Rain of Pollen." They all said as one.

Getting their attention the Tankmon started returning fire the ninja blades and fireball hit dead center, but the pollen had no effect. 

"We have to digivolve now." Takeshi told them while he was still firing, "Roger." they said.

On the digivices the words 'DIGIVOLUTION' appeared.

"Falcomon digivolve to-," as Falcomon was enveloped in an egg of data. He grew in height gaining a more ostrich-like appearance, gained a longer neck, a visor was on his head, there was a scarf on the base of his neck, and a big bushy tail, "- Peckmon." the champion level said finishing the transformation.

Goblimon digivolve to-," like Falcomon, he was encased in an egg of data. He gained an ogre-like form with four belts wrapped around his left leg and red tape around his left arm and right leg along with an arm guard secured with string on his right arm, skull tattoo on his left arm with fangs popping out, white hair, and what looks like a femur bone as a club, "- Ogremon." The champion finished.

"Floramon digivolve to-," similar to the others, she was wrapped in an egg of data. She gained brown fur, got larger legs with two red claws as toes, has leafs for a mane and a mask, but has no arms, "Kiwimon." she said.

When the evolution was complete Takeshi and Catherine took a ride on their partners while Andrei was placed on his partner's shoulder. "Divide and Conquer?" Andrei asked getting Takeshi to answer, "We can't let them cause more damage, stay together this way we can keep track of all of them."

Reaching an open field the Tankmon were tired of running so they launch their attacks, "Gatlin Blaster." they yelled as one.

Jumping off their partners, the digimon attacked. (Since this will be in three P.O.V's I'll be splitting them)

 **Takeshi's P.O.V.**

"Kunai Wing." Peckmon yelled throwing his feathers; said feathers exploded upon reaching the opposing enemy, then closing in with, "Burning Spiral." drilling a flaming foot into Tankmon using the smoke as a cover.

"Digimodify: Susanoo Storm Blitz." Takeshi yelled, "Storm Blitz." Peckmon yelled getting thunderbolts to strike at his opponent. "Mana summon Tigers Fang please." Takeshi asked, " **Affirmative**." Mana responded.

As they were being summoned Takeshi ran towards Tankmon dodging its 'Gatlin Blaster'. Grabbing the grips Takeshi landed a series of attack in sync with Peckmon. As Peck kicked the machine digimon in the front; Takeshi did a series of slashes in the back. But as Takeshi was running to the front of Tankmon, he got smacked in the stomach by Tankmon's arm getting thrown back, "Takeshi!" Peckmon yelled in worry but this cost him, "Hyper Cannon." was yelled from Tankmon hitting Peckmon getting him thrown back near Takeshi.

Looking at Tankmon, they saw that it was panting like them. Deciding to finish this Takeshi ordered Mana to switch to Knight Staff. Grabbing the pole of the weapon Takeshi summoned numerous mana orbs and when Peckmon charged in Takeshi unleashed blasts after blasts of magic on Tankmon. Since Tankmon couldn't fire back Peckmon finished this battle with a Spiral kick deleting the machine digimon. Panting Peckmon and Takeshi grabbed the egg then said, "Let's go check on the others."

 **Andrei's P.O.V.**

As Ogremon twirled his club Andrei said, "Since you don't have many long-rangers we'll have to stick with modifying." at that the champion nodded. Once again tired of no action Tankmon attacked, "Gatlin Blaster."

"Digimodify: Gargo Pellets," at this, the left hand turned into a Vulcan gun, but Andrei wasn't finished, "Digimodify: Wargreymon Brave Shield." in the champion's right hand was a large shield with the crest of courage on it.

Using the shield Ogremon defended himself as he unleashed a hail of bullets on Tankmon; who was doing the same thing. But Ogremon was slowly walking and as Ogremon was in gun range Andrei said, "Digimodify: Mummymon's blaster."

Discarding the Vulcan gun Ogremon grabbed the rifle and shot the machine digimon right in the chest causing him to be pushed back.

Then discarding the shield and rifle Ogremon said, "Pummel Whack." Launching a sequence of dark blasts from his fists similar to continuous jabs. And since Tankmon couldn't recover from the rifle shot, he was pelted with the dark bursts.

When that created a smoke cloud Ogremon charged in whacking Tankmon, "Bone Cudgel." Andrei decided that he won't be left out so summoning the shotgun gauntlets he also charged in. Now with the extra damage caused from Andrei, Tankmon couldn't attack. Subsequently, with the barrage Tankmon couldn't handle it resulting in deletion.

"I see I didn't need to help here." Takeshi said as he and Peckmon walked up to him and Ogremon. Sending the egg to the Ministry Andrei said, "Let's check up on Catherine."

 **Catherine's P.O.V.**

It's been at least 30 minutes, from the start to now, and Catherine, who had her rapier in her hand, along with Kiwimon were at a disadvantage. While they had speed Tankmon had resistance, strength, and defense. So they decided to us the 'tag in' to make some damage.

"Little Pecker." Kiwimon said launching little kiwimon at Tankmon who destroyed them with 'Gatlin Blaster'. Using the smoke to their advantage Kiwimon ran in using her 'High Jump Kick' landing the attack on its head them jumping back again using her 'Little Pecker'. Switching Catherine did a series of jabs with her rapier at the back so when it turned Kiwimon could attack.

'Remember the fool me once shame on you, but fool me twice shame on me' quote, Tankmon wised up and in the smoke as Kiwimon attacked its 'back'; they were surprised when Tankmon used its 'Hyper Cannon' launching Kiwimon back into two trees from the force.

Catherine wanted to run to her partner, but she had to defend herself from the 'Gatlin Blaster' of Tankmon. As Tankmon was about to use its hyper cannon they heard 'Pummel Whack' and 'Burning Spiral'.

Getting smacked by dark bursts of data then drilled by a foot on fire distracted it long enough for Catherine to run to Kiwimon. As Ogremon and Peckmon went on the offense Takeshi and Andrei went to check on Kiwimon and Catherine.

"She's just tired." Catherine told them.

"I can still fight." Kiwimon told them, but as she stood up she went back down.

"We'll finish this." Takeshi told the girls.

Nodding Andrei followed Takeshi back to their partners. "Digimodify," the boys said as one, "Power Increase activate." "Bone Cudgel/Frontal Kick." the digimon said as one and with the power increase they finished the last Tankmon.

Returning the last Tankmon and the champions returning to Rookie Catherine walked up to them carrying Floramon.

"Let's head back home so we can rest." Takeshi told them.

Along the way, Catherine asked, "How was Ogremon the least injured of the three?"

"Ogremon had hands so he was able to hold an object," Andrei answered, "Unlike your birds." This got him smacked in the back of the head and in the arm.

 **I'll end this here and wow 8 pages longest I've ever done. I hope I did well in the battle to make up for the fact that the digimon don't do much, there isn't that much for them to do while at Hogwarts, but now that I think about it Ogremon could have dueled in a club fight with the troll back in the first year. Next chapter, which I'll post soon so I could finish the Cambers of Secrets, will be Christmas which will be at least three pages long, bye.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter everyone, don't have much to say but let's start.**

 **MT SC-CH 9**

Waking up via ice cold wasn't a good feeling, "What the-." Takeshi yelled looking around spotting a laughing Andrei who was on the floor. "Why did you do that?" the Japanese asked as he went to grab his towel.

"One to see your reaction and two," Andrei said getting up, "It's Christmas."

Leaving their room the boys were presented with everyone eating breakfast. "Morning everyone." This got 'mornings' in return then Takeshi kissed Catherine saying, "Morning my flower." Catherine returned the greeting and after kissing him said, "Good morning my raven."

"Where's the ring?" Sirius said after Rumiko squealed getting the couple to blush remembering that there were people with them. "What do you mean Sirius?" Catherine asked in return as Takeshi sat down next to her getting his food, "You two act like you're both married," the dog father of Takeshi explained, "So again where's the ring?"

"Ask again after I ask her father Padfoot." Takeshi answered.

Hearing to doorbell Rika went to go answer it; coming back she was followed by the Tonks family and their friends.

"Merry Christmas." the children called out getting 'Merry Christmases' in return. After breakfast, everyone was sitting around on the floor with the Christmas tree near the wall while the digimon were in the back.

"So who's opening their presents first?" Seiko asked. It was decided that it was youngest to oldest.

After the children opened their presents, it was the teenager's turn. Both girls got an outfit that resembles the magical girl series Puella Magi Madoka Magica (Catherine=Mami and Rika=Kyoko) and when asked Rumiko responded with, "Since Catherine is an actual magical girl I thought it would be funny, but I didn't want to make Rika feel left out so I made two." After a little push, Rumiko got both girls to put it on. The only reason Rika liked it because to fits with her tomboyish looks.

Turning to his mother Takeshi asked, "Did you get Andrei and I anything like that?"

"No I couldn't find anything for guys, but I did make you both something." Rumiko told them.

Stepping out of their shared room everyone enjoyed the looks and Andrei had to slap Takeshi because he kept staring at Catherine for a bit too long causing her to blush, "So we can all see that you like it." Kazu said getting laughs from all around and blushes from the couple.

Pulling out their presents Takeshi saw that it was from the same anime series as the girls, but made for a guy (A/N: Homura normal but for a guy). Andrei, on the other hand, got the Tuxedo Mask outfit from sailor moon. "More of the magical girl but for guys," Rumiko said, "And since Tuxedo Mask in the only guy in a magical girl show (A/N: to my knowledge only) I had to change on of the outfits to one that would fit a guy."

Stepping into their room Rika asked, "Is there a photo shoot coming soon?"

"No, not really, I was thinking of presents when I stumbled across it and thought it would be an ideal gift." Rumiko answered.

Stepping out Catherine blushed at seeing Takeshi in his outfit.

Sitting down Kenta asked, "Are you four going to change?"

"No, not really, they seem nice." Andrei answer back getting nods from all four.

Since they were the last to open their presents it was the adult's turn.

Sirius decided to go first; pulling out a necklace he presented to Rumiko who gasped at how beautiful it was. "It is a necklace that can from my family vault back in England and thought it would perfect on you."

Taking the necklace she saw it was probably made with the finest jewels ever found. "Thank you, Sirius." Rumiko said to him.

After presents the teenagers and children, even though there were only three, went to the back to show the digimon what they got for Christmas.

When Suzie, Ai, and Mako were making snowmen Takeshi realized, "This is the first Christmas that I didn't get a single weapon." 

Andrei snorted then told him, "You already have so many you don't need anymore." Catherine nodded agreeing with Andrei.

"So what do think is petrifying the students?" Catherine asked.

The boys shrugged but Takeshi said, "We can worry about that later, but for now let's have some fun."

It seemed that was the signal because Takeshi got hit in the side of the face by a snowball. Ignoring the chuckling Andrei and the giggling Catherine the Japanese looked around to see Kazu and Kenta laughing, but when they saw that Takeshi was glaring at them with a snowball in hand they were about to run when they landed face first from the impact. 

With that it went into an all-out free for all snowball fight; it was digimon team vs digimon team no allies allowed.

By the end, no one won because everyone was covered in snow and were shivering resulting in the adults making hot cocoa for the teenagers and children who were sitting by the fire listening to the Christmas music. Since all the adults were in the dining room Rumiko went to check on them. When she came back she told all the adults to follow them and when they did all the children and preteens were either sleeping on the floor or on the couches.

Ai and Mako were hugging Impmon leaning on the chair where Kenta lead his head back on. Kazu was leaning his arm on the left side of the coach where Takato was leaning his arm on with Jeri was leaning on his shoulder. Rika and Andrei were both sleeping on the left side of the floor back to back with Tonks and Ryo facing each other on the other side of the floor. Finishing this wonderful scene was Takeshi who was sleeping, like everyone else, on the coach taking up the entire area tightly wrapping his arms around Catherine, who didn't seem to mind with her head on his chest, sleeping with a smile on her face.

The adults didn't want to ruin this moment, so after the mothers taking multiple pictures and Sirius and Remus whispering 'just like James and Lily', left them like that 'till morning. Waking up Rika along with Tonks, who blushed seeing Ryo, saw that everyone went straight to sleep, but instead of waking everyone up they slowly and quietly got up and saw that Rumiko, Sirius, Remus, and Seiko were all up.

"Morning." the girls called out getting 'morning' in return. "So Kaa-san how many pictures of Takeshi and Catherine did you take?" "About 5." was her mother's answer. Turning to her grandmother who said, "She wanted to take who knows how much, but I stopped her."

As the children and teenagers were getting up one by one with the love bird getting up last Sirius said, "I found out what creature is petrifying the students." Turning to him, the room stood quietly. "It's called a Basilisk, whose eyes can kill people and its poison can kill you instantly."

"Good thing no one was really killed," Andrei told them, seeing the looks Catherine explained, "Everyone who saw it was just a reflection from something; the cat through a puddle of water and a first year through his camera."

"Then we need to find it fast before it really kills someone." Takeshi said.

"Try looking for the girl's restroom on the third floor," Tonks said, "There's a girl who died there causing her to moan about everything nicknaming her Moaning Myrtle."

"But how are going to get in once you found it," Andromeda asked, "Slytherin is a known parseltongue so he'll use that as a form of defense for the doorway?" 

Thinking it over Tonks said, "Takeshi's cloak. We used the built-in shadow portal to get through to the third floor passing all the perfects and teachers on patrol; they can use it get shadow past the door."

"Now that we have a way to get in, how are we going to fight it," Andrei said, "Who knows how big it is by now!" he finished throwing his hands up in the air.

"We'll have to be careful and try not to see into its eyes." Takeshi said.

"Can we please stop the doom and gloom please?" Kenta asked.

Nodding there was no more doom talk, in the coming days of returning to Hogwarts they all had fun.

The train ride back to Hogwarts was quiet, all four preparing to find then destroy the snake before anyone else could really die.

 **Stopping here for now. Next chapter will be a bunch of time skips to we can get to the action and when facing the snake there will be two surprises in store for you all so comment and see if you're right, bye.**


	10. Finding more clues

**Chapter 10 has arrived, I'm hoping I can finish this in a chapter or two so there will be times jumps in between. Other than that I nothing else to say, but let's start the show.**

 **MT SC-CH 10**

Between returning to Hogwarts and January rolling into February nothing else happened; there were no attacks, well not now at least.

'Just hope I didn't jinx myself with that thought.' Takeshi thought to himself that February morning.

"Do think Lockhart is up to something?" Takeshi asked. "Why." Catherine asked the Russian teen.

"I overheard him talking about a way to morale booster with all the attacks happening." Andrei told them.

"What day is it?" Andrei questioned. "Valentine's Day," Takeshi told him, "Why do you think I gave Catherine those flowers and bracelet." the Japanese native finished getting a kiss from Catherine.

"Thank you for that my love." she told looking up to her hairpin which had a white lily charmed to stay alive no matter what time of year it was. "And thank you for the necklace." Takeshi told her. 

Ignoring the couple Andrei asked, "You don't think Lockhart is going to do something being what today is?"

"He probably will." Catherine said as they walked into the Great Hall.

But as they walked in, the entire room was covered with bright varies shades of pink flowers in all sizes. The tamers all had to blink multiple time wondering if A) they drank something bad before going to bed or B) if they were still dreaming.

"This is a lot tamer than what I thought he was going to do." Takeshi told his group sitting down for breakfast.

"What were you thinking he would do?" Hannah probed getting a curious look from everyone else.

"Have varies pictures of himself in different poses placed all around the room." Takeshi told him getting thinking looks from everyone listening then agreed thinking he would pretty much do that.

"It's pretty much obvious he's a fraud; I don't know why the witches are still crushing on him." Susan said looking at all the other girls.

"It seems that their try to decide to go all dreamy eyed at," Justin said to them, "Lockhart or Takeshi."

Catherine growled then said, "If they want the right to stare at my boyfriend they'll have to beat me in a duel first."

"What kind of duel?" Ernie asked. Getting his answer when Catherine pulled out her rapier and wand. "That duel." Andrei told him.

Lockhart, wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations, was waving for silence. The teachers on either side of him were looking stony-faced. From where he sat, Takeshi could see a muscle going in Professor McGonagall's cheek. Snape looked as though someone had just fed him a large beaker of Skele-Gro.

"Is it me or does professor Snape want to send Lockhart to the infirmary room?" Cedric asked getting Susan to shake her head, "No we all see it too and it seems professor McGonagall wants to join him in doing so." Justin snorted, "This may be the first time they agreed on something."

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted, "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all - and it doesn't end here!"

Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart, "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Takeshi felt bad for the two mentioned professors, professor Flitwick looked like he wanted to bang his head on the table and Severus wanted to force down a bottle of the most dangerous poison down the first person who asked for a love potion.

After that little show no one Takeshi knew had gotten any love letter Catherine; however, was looking at all the girls to see if any of them sent her boyfriend a love letter.

As they were heading to charms, they just got out of their last class, a dwarf came up to Takeshi. Takeshi grabbed Catherine yelling, "Shunpo." followed by Andrei who yelled, "Sonído." Both disappearing, Takeshi, along with Catherine, vanishing in a burst of black flames and Andrei in a flash of a sound burst.

Later on, the three puffs were in Dumble-baka's office with their head of house in the room. "What was that vanishing trick you used," Dumbledore asked staring at them, "Students have told their professors that you three disappeared?" All three felt a probing on their mental shield each having their own way of kicking him out; Takeshi had a Gargomon blast him with Gargo Pellets, Catherine surrounds him with a Rosemon's Forbidden Temptation, and Andrei copied Takeshi with Catherine and had Tankmon's lined up in a row firing Hyper Cannons and Gatlin Blaster at him.

"It's similar to the Apparition you British use." Andrei told them, "Sonído is what the Russian use." Takeshi added, "Shunpo is what the Japanese use."

"I thought there were wards to prevent something like this from happening?" Sprout asked seeing that the Headmaster was holding his head in pain.

"Does it only stop people from entering and leaving?" Catherine asked seeing the nods she said, "It may stop them from entering and leaving, but as long as you teleport to a location within the ward, it won't stop you."

Both headmaster, head of house, and the portraits of the former headmaster thought, 'Why didn't I think of that.'

"That is all you may go." Dumbledore waving them off, after Sprout left Takeshi said, "You're lucky I'm letting you off with a warning about entering our minds without our permission." Then walked out followed by Catherine and Andrei leaving a paling headmaster.

Walking into their common room they saw that Luna was working on her homework. "Oh," Catherine said getting the others location along with the digimon, who were in the training room since there was nothing for them to do, "I talked to Myrtle and in between the crying she said that she heard to grinding noises, like two stones being rubbed together, when she went to go investigate the only thing she was piercing ruby red eyes."

"I just realized something," Falcomon asked, "Is there a spell that has the same effect?" "No," Catherine answered to her boyfriend's partner, "If there was it's probably lost to the sands of time and the spells that does a similar effect isn't the same." She said before anyone thought of the leg-lock charm and the spell Andrei used on Weasley before winter break.

"Isn't she on the second floor?" Goblimon getting nods from everyone in the room.

Seeing the depressed face of Luna, Lunamon asked, "What's wrong?" turning to Luna she answered, "I won't be able to help you since it'll be too much for us, Lunamon," Luna told her partner, "Sure we handled the rookies and a few champions, but something like this we won't be able to help." she finished depressed.

"Why would that be, little moon?" Takeshi asked using the nickname for Luna.

"I have a bit of seer's blood from my mom," she told them getting surprised looks, "I could see that you're going to be facing an Ultimate Level digimon."

"ULTIMATE!?" they all said getting a nod from the first year, "Do you know what Ultimate Level it is?" Catherine asked, "No that part is still too blurry along with the fact that there will be another digimon helping you. In my vision, I heard Takeshi yell out 'It's an Ultimate Level everyone be careful' from my position on the floor holding my arm." She told them what she saw.

"What digimon will it be?" Floramon asked, "It's Slytherin so it'll have to be a snake," Falcomon told them, "But the only snake that Takeshi and I know of is Sandiramon." "But I thought we deleted him years back." Takeshi said thinking of the run in him, Rika, and Seiko had along with Henry then Takato.

"But aren't there more than one kind of digimon." Luna asked getting nods, "So this is probably an older one."

Turning to Luna Andrei asks, "Did you see any other details in the other digimon?"

Luna shook her head, "All I could see was a sword in its hands." she told them.

Everyone was lost in thought thinking, "That may have cut down the list," Falcomon said getting everyone out of thought, "But we still don't have a clue." the bird digimon said.

"Hey Luna, if you want you and your dad can spend time with me for summer break," Takeshi told her, "That way you can meet new people and train; along with probably getting a chance to have Lunamon digivolve." Thinking it over Luna said, "I'll go owl daddy and see what he says."

Nodding everyone thought, after this reveal, that they should all go to bed. After the couple kissed goodnight they went to their respective room and slept.

 **Next chapter will be the last one along with it being the battle against both snake faces and a surprised digimon the hint is within this chapter; see you soon, bye.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter, again there will be time jumps here and there, but it will end in this chapter. All in all, there are 18 follows and favs; thank you all for that.  
**

 **MT SC-CH 11**

After their morning classes out second years were in their common room. "What class are you doing to choose?" Andrei asked.

"Divination and Mundane Studies aren't one I'll be taking," Takeshi said, "Not everyone has the gift of a seer; moreover, is that the professor isn't as smart."

"Mundane Studies, we already live with mundanes and that it hasn't been updated in who knows how long." Catherine added.

"What about Care of Magical Creatures?" Goblimon asked, "No it probably won't be as exciting as you think." Floramon told her follow digimon.

"Unless Hagrid takes over." Falcomon said, "If he does then I hope he remembers that no one here has giant skin." Lunamon said after telling the first year and her partner all about the giant.

"How much do you want to bet that Hermione signed up for every subject?" Takeshi betted, "No bet she'll do it anyways." Andrei said not taking it.

Hearing the door open all the digimon jumped into the rafters above. Susan opened the door catching her breath. "Susan what's up I thought you were going to watch the match?" Catherine asked.

"Professor McGonagall walked out saying the match was canceled and when I asked one of the lions who went with her," Susan explained, "he saw he saw Hermione frozen in the bed and next to her was Penelope, who was also frozen."

"Was there anything in either of their hands?" Andrei asked, "There was a hand mirror in Penelope's hand." Susan told them.

Saying their thanks, Susan left the room then the digimon dropped down from the rafters. "So two more have been claimed." Takeshi said, "Even if we don't like her, we hoped it wouldn't happen again." Catherine said.

"So two lions minus the ghost, a claw, and our own puff." Andrei said thinking, "Do you remember the journal Malfoy Sr. took out of Ginny's cauldron?"

Nodding they thought back to that day, "That probably started this entire thing off." Catherine said.

"Wasn't Ginny getting paler and paler after that?" Floramon asked getting nods, "What if that journal wasn't a journal?"

"What are you talking about Floramon?" Takeshi asked his girlfriend's partner. "What if it was similar to you, Takeshi?"

"Similar," Andrei said to himself, "Like there was something that wasn't a post to exist." After saying that Andrei said, "Voldemort."

"What about the snake face?" Goblimon asked, "No there was a piece of Voldemort in Takeshi's scar; so what if there was a piece of Voldemort in that journal."

Hearing this piece of information everyone's eyes opened wide. "That's right," Catherine said, "That is a definite possibility." Takeshi only reached to where his scar once was.

After that nothing else happen that actually related to the chamber until at breakfast one morning. "Did you hear that Hagrid was taken to Azkaban?" Susan told them.

"No," Catherine said, "Why did they do that to him?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't hurt a fly." Andrei added, "Some people thought he released the beast like the last time when he was a student." Susan told them then left.

"But Hagrid is a half-blood why would he do this to the students." Catherine said. "He's a scapegoat," Andrei said, "There's someone else, remember the journal? Tom is using Ginny to open the gate."

"We know what's causing the attacks and who's behind this, so why aren't we going down there?" Catherine asked looking peeved that they aren't doing anything.

"This is the wait and see type of thing," Takeshi, "In this situation we have to let the opponent make the first move."

"Fine." Catherine muttered out.

"Besides, where is the teme anyways?" Takeshi asked. "Heard he was sacked for letting this happen to the students." Cedric told them.

"Where did you hear this?" Andrei asked. "My dad works at the Ministry and owled me." The older year explained.

After that nothing else happened, even though it was weird to everyone that the spiders were leaving the castle, like something was after it, and going into the forest. "Do you think there is a spider in the forest?" Hannah wondered out loud.

"Pretty sure," Susan said, "Judging from how the spiders are heading towards it."

"How big are they?" a random Hufflepuff first year asked. Another student answered, "Probably the size of horses."

The three left after hearing that, classes after that were normal but if you knew where to look you could see that the teachers were all looking out for any danger. After the reminder that their exams will be a week from now some people complained that they still had to do their exams with all the attacks happening.

"Still, can't believe that we still have exams to do." Andrei complained all four sitting near the lake. "Even with Dumbles gone they still want the school to run as normal as possible." Catherine said eye rolling at the Russian's crying.

Few days after that it was well into the afternoon nearing midnight when they heard, "All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please." McGonagall's voice blared over the magical intercom.

Nodding all three moved into one of the room then disappeared to where the teachers were gathered staying silent using charms they learned from books.

Professor McGonagall arrived, "It has happened," she told the silent staff room, "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. "Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'"

"Who was taken?" Madam Hooch asked as pale as everyone else in the room.

"Ginny Weasley." was all the assistant headmistress said.

Before anything else can be said Lockhart came in. "So sorry - dozed off - what have I missed?"

He didn't seem to notice that the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred. Snape stepped forward, "Just the man," he said, "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart blanched.

"That's right, Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout, "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I - well, I -," sputtered Lockhart.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.

"D-did I? I don't recall –"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape, "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"

Lockhart stared around at his stony-faced colleagues.

"I - I really never - you may have misunderstood –," Lockhart tried to get out.

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall, "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."

Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. He didn't look remotely handsome anymore. His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usually toothy grin, he looked weak-chinned and feeble.

"Very well," he said, "I'll - I'll be in my office, get . . . . getting ready." and he left the room.

"Do they really think that the fool could do it?" Catherine as they vanished back to their rooms to change into their combat clothes.

"Come on let's roll out," Takeshi said pulling out his cloak, "Shadow style: Corridor of Darkness." Stepping into the portal they all appeared in the second-floor girl's restroom.

"Now we have to find the doorway leading to the chamber." Andrei said all three looking for any signs of an entrance way. 

As the boys looked Catherine asked Myrtle, "Where did you see the eyes?" In return, Myrtle pointed to the sink in front of her.

Looking at the sink they all searched top to bottom. "Found it." Andrei said looking on the side of the copper sink was a scratched in was a tiny snake. Pulling out his ocarina Takeshi started to play some tunes; this resulted to the sink starting to sink into the floor leaving a hole large enough for a person to slide down.

Playing the tunes again the sink rose up and putting away the ocarina Takeshi was about to summon a portal, but Lockhart came in, "Oh, did you try and find gateway as well?"

"We already found it," Andrei said, "But we aren't going to tell you."

"W-Why?" Lockhart asked. "We know that your books are fake along with the fact that you'll take this as a story and write that you did all work, in reality, we did it."

"I didn't know that people weren't as easy to be fooled as everyone else." Lockhart said knowing that the jig was. Eyes narrowing Andrei said, "We live in countries where your books don't sell."

"Ah, that would explain it." Lockhart said.

"I would say I'm sorry, but that would be a lie." Catherine said follow by Lockhart falling on the floor. "Did you really have to wipe his mind?" Takeshi asked checking on Lockhart.

"You know he would have turned this story about him defeating the snake." Catherine told him.

"Well, the wipe plus the fall probably wipe his mind for good." Takeshi said.

"Let's go then." Andrei said nodding Takeshi said, "Shadow Style: Corridor of Darkness."

Walking into the portal once more they all appeared in a hallway in front of the pipe leading to the girl's bathroom. "We must be miles from the school." Catherine said her voice echoing through the hallway. 

"Lumos." Andrei muttered with his wand lighting up as a result. "Realize: Falcomon/Goblimon/Floramon." they said summoning their partner digimon.

Walking the hallway, all six saw at the end of the tunnel was a giant room, probably twice the size the Great Hall, with a statue and on the floor not far from it is a black rod with red hair.

"Spread your wings." Takeshi said turning on the gauntlet, "Summon Storm Raider." " **Summoning Storm Raider**." Mana responded grabbing the weapon Takeshi looked around the room for any threats along with Andrei who summoned out the shotgun gauntlets, Catherine summoned her rapier; the digimon surrounded the human in a triangle formations.

"Ginny, Ginny wake up." Catherine said trying to shake the first year. "Mana scan." Takeshi ordered.

" **Scanning**." Mana said and after lights scan over Ginny Mana said, " **Magical levels are dropping at a steady rate**. **It seems to lead to a book of sorts**." Turning to the book Andrei grabbed it from the ground.

"She won't wake." a soft voice said. All three turned to the voice to see a tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though Harry were looking at him through a misted window.

But there was no mistaking him, "Tom, no Voldemort." Takeshi muttered but Voldemort heard him, "How did you know?"

"We knew that you made a Horcrux and probably made more than one," Andrei said, "The journal was the one Malfoy Sr. placed into Ginny's cauldron."

"I'm guessing that Malfoy is one of my followers in the future after I made the diary." past Voldemort said, "But no matter, speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four."

All three saw the lower jaw of Slytherin start to move revealing a black hole. Out of that hole came out a giant white snake with a purple underbelly, from the top of the neck to the head was a hood the size of a turtle shell, and in the tail was a spear.

"What issss your command massster." The snake hissed and slithering into the light they saw it was Sandiramon.

"At least we know what we're facing," Andrei said, "Stay near Ginny just in case snake face tries anything."

"Attack." was all Voldemort said causing the snake to charge.

The boys discharged multiple bullets while Catherine ran towards the snake digimon. Doing a slide dodge sliding the spear across her rapier to the right she yelled, "Crescent Slash (Legend of Legacy S-Sword Skill (A/N: Don't own))." Hitting the snake right on the stomach.

"Venom Axe." Sandiramon said Catherine nearly getting hit.

"You alright Catherine?" Takeshi asked his girlfriend getting her to nod.

"Let's help her." Takeshi told Andrei and getting a nod from him, "Summon Laevatein." switching the gun with a single edge sword Takeshi charged.

Pulling out a chain necklace with a mini hammer Andrei said, "Slam into the earth, Graf Eisen." enlarging the mini hammer into a hammer probably twice his size Andrei held the shaft them charged.

"Tailspin Slice." the snake digimon yelled spinning the spear in its tail around.

"Ahhh." they yelled as they were caught in the spin getting thrown back.

"We have to make him let go of that spear." Andrei said getting up, Takeshi shook his head, "We can't, as long as he has energy he can spit out as many as he wants."

"The boy iss right." Sandiramon said charging at Catherine, as she got out her digivice, he yelled, "Meteor Strike." Striking Catherine she was thrown the other side of the room dropping her digivice.

"Catherine!" Takeshi yelled grabbing his known digivice but dropped it when the tail threw him opposite side of the room.

Grabbing his hammer Andrei discharged a cartage as he ran to the giant snake, but like others lost his digivice as he was thrown back.

As this was happening the digimon moved Ginny away from the action then ran to their separate partners across the room; grabbing them Falcomon and Floramon regrouped to Andrei and Goblimon.

"So thessse help your digimon digivolve," Sandiramon said, "Well No more digivolving for you." the snake finished destroying all three with its tail. To the shocking horror to the tamers.

 _ **Different location**_

In a different portion of Hogwarts there was a humanoid lion with black pants, medical tape around its wrists and feet, brass knuckles, an X mark on its stomach where there was medical tape, and in its lap was a single-edged blade. From the candles surrounding the humanoid lion; it looked like he was meditating.

Opening its eyes he said, "There are three young magical users in trouble." Standing up the lion digimon grabbed its trench coat then put it on and on the back of the coat was the Gryffindor crest in all its glory.

 _ **Back with the tamers**_

As all six were thrown back from a tailspin from the snake digimon. 

"Itssss been nice, but itssss time for you to die," Sandiramon hissed to them, "Multi Thrussst."

Too tired to lift up their weapons they knew it was the end, but right as it was going to land they heard in a rough voice, "King Lion."

The attack was blocked by a single edged blade in the hands of a humanoid lion.

"That's BanchoLeomon a Mega Leveled digimon!" Falcomon yelled, "This digimon earned the title of Bancho by defeating countless digimon without losing its fighting spirit." Goblimon told them. "Look at the back of his coat." Andrei said causing them to look. And what shocked them was that the Gryffindor crest on it.

"Are you three alright?" BanchoLeomon asked staring at the Ultimate Level.

"We're fine." Catherine said, "But we can't digivolve." Floramon said sadly looking at their broken digivices.

The Mega Level digimon grunted, "They may help you digivolve," he said, "But they aren't the only way."

They all looked confused, "What do you mean?" asked a confused Falcomon, "They are a means to channel your energy."

"So there like wands?" questioned Goblimon getting a nod. "So how do we digivolve?" Goblimon asked.

"Think of how you first channeled your magic and then like when you held your wands unleash all that magic." BanchoLeomon explained getting nods; then the Mega Level went to defend the tamers by attacking at Sandiramon.

As all three held their broken digivices they each glowed a different color. Takeshi glowed silver, Catherine glowed magenta, and Andrei a black. This caused a reaction of changing all of their digivices; Takeshi's gauntlet gained a silver like color and both Andrei's and Catherine digivices changed into a rectangle shape its about 3 1/2" tall, about 1 1/2" wide, and about 1/2" thick both in their respective colors.

In a burst of their respective partner's color, all three digivolved to their Ultimate forms.

"Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon." the now champion level digimon said. "Peckmon digivolve to-," the ostrich digimon transformed into a crow-like digimon with purple outer feathers, gained a third taloned foot, purple fur neck with a white mane, claws producing sparks as they rotated appeared finishing off the transformation there was a red scarf, "Crowmon."

"Goblimon digivolve to Ogremon." the champion level said. "Ogremon digivolve to-," the ogre gained a more werewolf form resembling that of WereGarurumon, but the key difference is that the skin is black and white, the pants were a military camo kind with a wolf skull and cross bone on the left side, the leather was brown in color, completing the look with a gold knuckle busters, " BlackWereGarurumon."

Floramon digivolve to Kiwimon." Kiwimon said, "Kiwimon digivolve to-," Kiwimon lost its form and changed into a flower with countless vines with a few of the vines having a mouth and no eyes, "Blossomon."

Voldemort, who moved away from the action, were surprised creatures like this even existed.

"Fire Jewels." Crowmon yelled launching fireballs at the snake half of them hitting the snake. 

This sent him to the black werewolf who yelled, "Full Moon Kick." doing a full round house kick.

Sending him to Blossomon in which she yelled, "Thorn Whip." sending him to BanchoLeomon.

BanchoLeomon yelled out, "Flash Bantyo Punch." Sending him straight back crashing into the statue.

Andrei, since BlackWereGarurumon didn't have long range attacks, yelled holding the card to his new digivice, "Digimodify: MachGaomon Howling Cannon."

"Howling Cannon." launching supersonic waves. 

"Savage Emperor." summoning thunder from the talons on its wings Crowmon propelled his attack.

"Spiral Flower." Blossomon yelled hurtling tiny flowers like shuriken.

"Flash Bantyo Punch." BanchoLeomon yelled.

All five attacks landing at Sandiramon deleting him. "Mana summon Cross Mirage." Grabbing the duel guns Takeshi blasted the diary not letting Voldemort say anything.

"Ahhhh." Voldemort yelled vanishing because of the link to the mortal plain destroyed.

As all three Ultimate reverted to their rookie forms BanchoLeomon walked up to them. "Thank you young ones."

"Are you really a partner to Godric Gryffindor?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes I am and Sandiramon was partner to Salazar Slytherin." the lion digimon said.

"Did that mean that the other founders had a digimon?" Catherine asked all three regrouping.

"Yell but they were deleted years ago." the Mega Level digimon said, "Tell me are one of you an heir to Godric?" he questioned.

"I am," Takeshi said stepping up, "But I'm in Hufflepuff."

"Good," BanchoLeomon said, "I don't mind if you are in Hufflepuff and I don't think Godric would mind either."

Turning to the hallway leading to the pipe, "I think you should head back because it is about time for you three return."

Nodding the three returned their digimon into their digivices then Takeshi said, with Catherine and Andrei holding on, "Shadow Style: Corridor of Darkness." Saying their farewells the three second years returned to their rooms and once they hit their beds were knocked out not before leaving Ginny in the medical wing.

 _ **Next morning**_

Waking up the second years slept in too tired to get up to train. When all four entered the Great Hall they saw Dumbles sitting in his throne and Lockhart missing.

Standing up Dumbledore said, "Before you leave I would like to say that Lockhart is sent to the St. Mungo's from brain damage." Half the room clapped knowing that they didn't have to put up with him anymore.

"Now that is out of the way all those petrified have been cured and that the beast of Slytherin has been slain." This got the entire room applauding happy that the beast was dead, all but the house of the snake, "With that out of the way have a pleasant break because the exams have been canceled." more claps were heard.

From that to the leaving feast nothing much happened. On the train, all four had a pleasant time telling Luna and her partner about their fight and thanking her for the heads up for the information. Stepping off the train Luna was traveling with Takeshi and Catherine along with Andrei going back home to spend time with their families.

Seeing them walk out Takeshi turned to Luna and asked, "You ready to head off Little Moon?" Nodding she grabbed his hand and they left for the country of the rising sun.

 **And the second book of the Harry Potter series is complete. Again thank you for all those who read this fanfic and for favoring and following it. I'll have the next fanfiction up as soon as I know when I have breaks during school, bye.**


End file.
